


Blood is the New Black

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Justice, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N runs for his life from someone who's tracking him down to make him pay for his crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is the New Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jobertrowneydunior](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jobertrowneydunior).



> Another quick fic written for jobertrowneydunior, this one with the prompt 'rip n'

N has been hiding for hours. He can’t run any more, not after that last half mile on torn calf muscles. Adrenaline was all that managed to get him that far, and knowing how much he still needs to do with his life.

He would get out of this alive. He was taller, stronger and faster than the psychopath chasing him. And N never had any problems staying quiet in confined spaces for multiple hours on end. It was a lapse of judgement, that was all, and soon the rage of his temporary foe would pass and N would be allowed to escape alive.

They had already been at this for half a day.

There were footsteps out in the hallway. Heeled footsteps. Could it be…?

N held his breath as the steps grew closer. There was no way they would notice him. He was going to be fine. He had to stay calm.

The cupboard door opened. The piercing red eyes of his enemy glared down at him as he raised his weapon.

"I told you," Ruby hisses. "I told you not to wear orange ever again."

Ruby’s scissors rip through N’s clothes first, and his flesh second.

"Much better," Ruby purrs. "Blood is so in this season."

Ruby shut the cupboard door again. N could hear the heeled footsteps fading, but very distantly, his head was pounding too much, and it was hard to breathe…

**Author's Note:**

> i guess you could say it's a sequel to my fic Pokedivalicious...?


End file.
